


Curiosities

by CrystalCorvuwulf (BlueMoonHound)



Series: The Secret Love Life of Barry Bluejeans [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Blowjobs, Lab Sex, M/M, Smut, Trans Character, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoonHound/pseuds/CrystalCorvuwulf
Summary: "Sooo I heard you got a sex change potion.""Hmm.""So?""What?" Barry's lips twitch up at the edges."How big is it?"





	Curiosities

"Sooo I heard you got a sex change potion."

"Hmm."

"So?"

"What?" Barry's lips twitch up at the edges. He turns a page in his notes. They're sitting in the Starblaster's little lab, and, for the most part, the two of them had been enjoying each other's silence. Barry has a string of beakers with multicolored chemicals all lined up in front of him along with a few sciencey notebooks.

"How big is it?"

His eyes meet Barry's. He's full on grinning now, the hints of laugh lines at the edges of his mouth and crows feet around his eyes just enough accentuated to remind Magnus that the man in front of him is, has always been, a full decade older than him. Not that a decade means much to the Starblaster crew, anymore ; they've outran three of those together.

“Wouldn't you like to know.”

“Yeah, I would!” Magnus says, closing the notebook he had been reading through – he'd come here on the pretense of science, fully intending to ask Barry about what's in his pants. He knows it's rude of him, but it's not like they didn't sex once back on homeworld and they've been living together for over thirty years, and his curiosity has been killing him since he saw Barry shirtless for the first time. The second time.

The first time without boobs, because that's really what it was. It's not that Barry isn't sexy without a sex change, but he wears a lot more clothing then. Barry had Pulled his shirt off, revealed neither a sports bra nor a binder, and helped him heft shit across deck without hesitation the other day. Later, he'd help him carry home some foreign beer. Magnus couldn't stop staring at the way the muscles in his shoulderblades moved, now so clearly visible. The way his pecs move. His shoulders. His stomach and lips. His-

“Five inches,” Barry shrugs, clicking his finger against a beaker and scribbling something down in his notebook. Magnus can tell he's not lying, but he can also tell he's not being entirely truthful. It frustrates him.

“That all,” Magnus says. “I'm seven inches hard.” He leans across the lab table. “But you knew that.”

Barry's smile widens. “You have to pass level eight seduction to gain rights to my length when hard.”

“Are you suggesting something?”

Barry's look turns smug. He fiddles with some science stuff, does some more writing. “Sure.”

Magnus climbs under the lab table. He runs his hands up Barry's calves, feeling the texture of the age-softened denim covering them. He eyes the bulge in Barry's pants – he'd implied that he was five inches soft, and it looks like he hadn't been lying. In fact, it looks like he may have been underexaggerating, but maybe that's arousal speaking. He can feel a little of that himself, an intense clarity of his heartbeat in his legs and groin. He pushes Barry's legs apart with big, strong hands.

“So who told you that I have a big dick?”

“No one,” Magnus says, running his hands under Barry's shirt and enjoying the softness of his skin. His hands are almost as rough as his torso is soft, and it's marvelous. Magnus remembers those rough, scarred hands running down his bare thighs and shudders. He can recall the way Barry's mouth had felt on his dick, too. Lightning sharp arousal shoots through his body.

He runs his hand over Barry's growing erection, watching his legs shift a little. He can hear Barry's breath catch, and rubs him again. His dick strains against his jeans-- it definitely does not have space in there.

“Tight, huh,” Magnus muses out loud. He hears a notebook close, a pen drop on the table, and suddenly Barry's hands join his on his thighs.

“A little painful,” Barry admits, breathless.

Magnus presses his face against Barry's dick, feeling it twitch. His own throbs mercilessly in his pants. He reaches for Barry's pants button, popping it open and unzipping his fly. Barry moans. Magnus is glad, all of a sudden, that Barry locked the door.

Barry's dick doesn't fit in his underwear very well either. It's pushing out against the cotton, still bent in on itself. Magnus slides the underwear down in a hurry and grabs Barry's dick in his hand. It has to be at least eight inches long, and when he gives it a few more pumps, he finds that he's not even fully hard.

“Holy shit, Barry,” Magnus says. His groin throbs. He runs Barry's foreskin between two fingers and then rolls it back, licking Barry's slit. Barry jerks under his ministrations.

“Hm.”

“Wh, What?”

“I don't think I want to give you a blowjob today.”

“Okay,” Barry says. He sounds a bit dejected.

“Or at least, not just a blowjob.”

Barry jerks as Magnus runs his tongue from the base of his dick all the way up to the head. “O-oh,” he moans.

Magnus grabs the legs of Barry's stool and pushes them back till he can stick his head between Barry and the edge of the lab table. He palms his own dick, sighing as he gives himself relief, and then unzips his jeans so it doesn't ache quite so terribly. He's still hard enough that his hips buck a little, uncontrollably, when he puts his mouth back on Barry's length, but at least the trapped sensation is mostly gone. He licks precome off the head of the erection in front of him and wraps his fingers around the base of Barry's cock.

He takes his hand off Barry's dick and wraps it around his own, slick with precome. He slides his tongue along Barry's head and grins when Barry's thighs spasm. Barry ruts into his mouth, moaning.

“Ah, ah, fuck, Magnus, I'm--”

Magnus slides his mouth of Barry's cock. He strokes himself a few more times, panting, and then stands up, kicking his pants off and straddling Barry's legs. Barry's dick, with nowhere else to go, slides against Magnus's thigh. Magnus leans in and kisses the other man flush on the lips.

After a moment of hesitation, Barry leans into the kiss, devouring Magnus's mouth till their teeth click together. Magnus ruts lazily against Barry's belly til they pull apart, breathless.

“Come onnn,” Barry says, canting his hips upwards. Magnus wraps a hand around both their dicks as best as he can – it's a good fucking thing his hands are so large, or that would be nearly impossible – and rubs their dicks together, gasping for air. Barry buries his face in Magnus's shoulder and muffles keening noises of arousal there.

Magnus jerks, trembling, and picks up the pace till Barry cries out and he feels him come on his hand. He strokes him for a few more languid seconds before pumping himself till he shakes apart against Barry's hot skin.

They lie there for a few minutes, warm and sated.

“I'm still wearing my jeans,” Barry sighs into Magnus's left sideburn.

“Jeanis,” Magnus supplies unhelpfully.

“Fuck you. Also, Taako made that joke like f-fifteen cycles ago.”

“Really? Well shit.”

“Mhm.”

They lapse back into silence for another few minutes.

“Okay really, though, Magnus, I get post coital cuddling but you're heavy and my legs have fallen asleep. And. There's a sink right there. Wash off your hand.”

Magnus blinks and sits back, then gets off Barry's lap and does as he says. He splashes water on his face and fetches a paper towel for Barry, who has busied himself slamming his feet on the floor and kneading his thighs. (As if anything other than time could fix pins and needles.)

“Well I guess I know how long your dick is now,” Magnus says.

“No fucking kidding.” Barry tucks said dick back into his pants and stands with a stretch. “We should fuck more often.”

“Y-yeah,” Magnus blushes.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Jeanis. ](http://crystalcorvuwulf.tumblr.com/post/168221993617/i-cant-believe-i-didnt-post-this)
> 
> Happy valentines day, everyone!


End file.
